


Scratches

by Ingonyama



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingonyama/pseuds/Ingonyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you...purring?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratches

"Scott! What in the Goddess' name happened to you?"  
  
Scott Summers looked up from his coffee to see Ororo standing at the counter, gaping at him as if he'd grown an extra head.  
  
At first he didn't understand what she meant...he felt wonderful this morning, better than he had in weeks...then he remembered the scratches. Shallow things, mostly healed, but all over his body.  
  
He opened his mouth, wondering what in God's name he would say, when she traced one of the scratches with a finger and an appraising eye.  
  
"Three parallel lines..." She shook her head. "Really, Scott, how much longer is this foolish feud with Logan going to last?"  
  
He simply closed his mouth and shrugged, grateful for once that his ruby-quartz lenses hid the relief in his eyes. _She still doesn't know._  
  
As she turned and walked back up the stairs to her attic, tea in hand, Scott's mind wandered back to the events of the night before, a rare smile splitting his face.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yeah, Summers...YEAH! God, ya got such a fuckin' tight ass...aww, shit! Christ! I'm fuckin' CUMMIN!"  
  
Scott let out a groan of delight as he felt Logan tense up above him, his seed flooding the man's insides. His cock stayed rock-hard beneath him, slapping his belly in time with Logan's slowing thrusts.  
  
Finally, Logan collapsed beside him, a sated, predatory grin on his face. "Fuck, Slim...that never gets old. Yer an amazin' lay."  
  
"You too." Scott started, then hesitated. "Although..."  
  
Logan propped his head up on one arm, his intense eyes boring into the back of Scott's skull. "What's up?"  
  
Scott considered his words for a moment, then let out a breath. "Every time we're together, it kind of goes the same way. It always ends with me on all fours while you fuck me. Now, it's incredible, don't get me wrong...but have you ever thought about maybe...switching up, once in a while?"  
  
Logan's face clouded over, and Scott mentally kicked himself. _Great. Now he probably won't want to touch me again. Brilliant idea, Summers._  
  
At length, Logan spoke. "It ain't that I didn't want you ta get a turn, Scotty," he started. "It's just...you ain't never had any complaints before. Thought you were just a bottom when it came ta manfuckin'."  
  
Scott chuckled. "Well, with a dick like yours I haven't exactly had a reason to complain."  
  
Logan grinned at the compliment "But yeah...just never thought about it. An' that's a shame," Logan said as he reached over with a rough palm and tugged at Scott's jutting, still-hard member, "'cause you got some nice meat between yer legs too."  
  
Scott turned around, arms going around Logan as he kissed him, hotly, passionately. Their nude bodies ground together, Logan's coarse fur scraping over Scott's finer body hair as their cocks pressed together.  
  
"Gotta warn ya," Logan breathed out. "when I got somethin' inside me...I can't always control 'em." He nodded suggestively at his knuckles. "Might give ya a couple new beauty marks ya didn't plan on havin'." For all that he had just come, Logan's cock was springing back to life.  
  
"It'll be fine," Scott said. "I trust you." For a moment, he thought about throwing his earlier statement to the winds and riding his teammate's beautiful pillar of man-meat again.  
  
But then Logan pushed Scott roughly onto his back, kissing him the whole way down. Even the burning of his stubble felt hot to Scott's over-stimulated nerves. "Logan," he started. "You're..."  
  
"Shhh," the older man interrupted, a finger to his lips. "You asked fer this, so just lie back an' let the ole Canucklehead do all the work."  
  
If he hadn't been so turned on, Scott would have laughed.  
  
The rest of the night was a blur of flesh and sweat, heat and lust, all of it to the soundtrack of Logan's rough, smoky voice stoking the fires of Scott's loins with all kinds of filth. Every now and then, Logan would tense up around Scott's cock, scream out an obscenity, and cum all over his chest and stomach. The convulsions of his ass around Scott's cock would drive him over the edge as well, and he'd cry out Logan's name as he shot another load into the feral's hairy, muscular, fucking perfect ass.  
  
The younger man had no idea how he'd lasted as long as he had. It was like Logan's superhuman stamina was rubbing off on him, egging him on to keep fucking as long as Logan wanted. Hank might have said something scientific about pheromones, but Scott didn't really care. It all added up to the best night of his life, watching Logan pleasure himself on Scott's cock until neither of them could move anymore.  
  
Finally, when the sky was just starting to go from black to slate-grey with dawn's first light, Logan leaned down and kissed Scott again, the two lovers collapsing in each other's arms.  
  
It was a perfect moment...and then Scott heard a sound from somewhere inside Logan's throat.  
  
"Are you...purring?"


End file.
